Snow White Queen
by TorquesAngel
Summary: She takes a step inside, closing the door... locking it in the process. An awkward silence unveils itself... and she proceeds without caution... until she feels him breathing down on her neck... "What do you think your doing..." He pauses... "My Queen."


**Snow White Queen**

She takes a step inside, closing the door... locking it in the process. An awkward silence unveils itself... and she proceeds without caution... until she feels him breathing down on her neck... "What do you think your doing..." He pauses... "My Queen."

**A/N: It took me at 1-2 days to finish this, I couldn't wait to get it done, and here it is! Another one-shot, a spin off, or maybe an prologue to the In My Psychotic Mind Part 2 story, which I just now deleted, because that story is begging for a re-write. I hope to start the first re-write of the story soon, but as for now... enjoy this little prologue or whatever you want to call it.  
**

**To supporters of Randice: Because everyone loves a beauty & the beast, dark romantic twisted love with Candice Michelle and Randy Orton.  
**

**I don't own anything related to Evanescence, as this story is based off the song, Snow White Queen, by them, so I don't own anything relating to them, any affiliated with Evanescence belong to their respective owners, Amy Lee and others.  
**

* * *

**Candice's POV (Narration)  
**

I never believed in fairy tales, ghost stories, vampires, goblins, ghouls, you name it, I have no belief in it... whatsoever. Don't give me that look, I know some of you must be into some of this stuff today... take Vampires for instance, you know... they have books and shows like _"__Twilight__"_ and "_The Vampire Diaries__"_. Some of you maybe fans of shows like _"__Supernatural__"_, _"__Secret Circle"_, or whatever it is that came on that was... well... put simply out there for the hungry minds of teens/young adults, who actually crave this kind of madness.

But my main point is... I'm a grown woman. I should have a choice on whether to believe things like this, right? Why should anyone make that choice for me?

I was sure that I was right on the money with this, that I had the right to believe what I want, and the obvious belief was, that they were no such thing as a fairy tale, or anyone living a fantasy life.

That is... until I met Randy Orton...

* * *

**Still Candice's POV... **

I'm married, I'm a well payed top lawyer in this business, and I make money to benefit myself, as well as my family (that we're hopefully planning to have in the near future...), the house, (big house, since I have a lot going for myself... I like to treat myself, as well as my husband, to a nice comfortable house. It was almost mansion like... I love it.), and not to mention, the love of my life... Ken.

Ken is amazing. He's a doctor, a chiropractor, so he makes a lot of money as well, and we both manage to keep our life stable and do fairly well with ourselves. Time through time, we'd take a day off and spend tons of time with each other. Go out and eat, relax in the hot tub in the huge backyard of our mansion like house, or just simply order a movie on Demand.

I was a Queen. No, I am a Queen, as he and I, he, my King, do everything to make a nice living for ourselves. We both deserve it after all, we put 110% into working to get money in our pockets.

It was Saturday, late night, when Ken and I were up watching a movie together. When it ended, we both got up and worked to clean up around the house for a bit. I got to work on the living room, when Ken catches my attention.

"Candice, babe. You have mail." Ken says holding up an envelope with my name printed on it. "Oooh," I jump up enthusiastically. "It's from my job, I hope it's good news."

"Same here. Go on, open it. I'm curious."

I smirked at him, and pushed him playfully. "Don't rush me, love. I'm opening it, kay?" I giggled, and tear open the envelope to read the letter inside.

It was then when I knew what I was getting myself into...

"Are you serious?"

"What is it? No good news?" Ken asked me. "No, not really. I have to defend a killer. You know just how hard it is defending a killer? When it is extremely 100% possible, that he done it?" I asked him.

"Well, babe, if I remember high school, you did say you wanted to attend Law School and become a lawyer." He smiles jokingly and I couldn't help but smile at the memory. That's right, we were high school sweethearts too, I can't believe we made it from being in high school, to living in luxury.

But the memory fades away when I give my husband the stare. "Thanks Honey, but you're not really helping me."

"I'm sorry babe. But look on the bright side, you are one of the top lawyers in town. You can handle stuff like this, Candy girl." Ken tells me.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly hot on trying to prove an actual killer innocent."

"Well you never really know if he or she is a killer until you have evidence to prove it. Besides, who are you defending anyway?"

I look at the paper, and read about the trial of Randy Orton, and how he was convicted of killing his girlfriend, Maria Kanellis, a severe bite to the throat of her neck.

"Some guy named Randy Orton. He kills his girlfriend, by 'biting' her apparently. That's ridiculous, what is he? A vampire?" I laugh. "You see? With ridiculous stuff like that, it'll be simple to prove him innocent."

"I guess we'll see."

I didn't think it was really that hard... with the strong beliefs that vampires, or whatever bite this Maria girl had suffered, wasn't actually real...

* * *

I walk into office with confidence when I immediately notice a lonely, yet devilishly handsome young man sitting in front of my office. He looks up at me, and stands up with urge.

"Umm... excuse me." I say with bulging eyes, "Do I know you? I don't expect any stranger coming up at me like they're about to hug me... or whatever it was that you had planned..." I say. No answer.

"Okay, so you... don't wanna talk? Smooth." I say before walking in my office and placing my stuff aside. When I turn I see that the man is behind me.

"Okay... stranger... what should I call you? Stalker? Rapist? You name it, I'll call the police right now." As you can see, I don't do well with this type of behavior. I go toward the phone when the man finally speaks up.

"My name is Randy Orton." He says, introducing himself. I shake my head, annoyed and placed a hand on my hip, using the other to fix my glasses.

"Jesus Christ. Randy Orton? The man I'll be defending? What an impression you have made on the lawyer, defending you from being put in jail for murder."

"I didn't do it... I didn't kill her."

"So it seems. That's what all the killers say, Randall." I told him simply. "It's Randy."

"No, Randall. That was your birth given, name, and it's a lot more formal than just simply, 'Randy.' And as far as me, being your lawyer concerned, you should be answering to whatever it is I call you. Whether it's Randall, Randy, Mr. Orton, or Orton. Understood?"

He nods in response, and I smile. "Thank you. Now, can you tell me what happened... Randall?" I ask him. "I remember going to my girlfriend's house to spend the night with her, and asking for her help... because of my mental health..."

A curious eyebrow is perched on my face, and I immediately take out my pen, and notepad. "Mental health?"

"Yes. Dementia."

"Dementia, I see." I nod.

"So... while I was over there, I remembering blacking out, and waking up in the middle of the street. The next day, I heard that Maria was reported... dead. Killed. Murdered. I was heartbroken, because I could've helped her."

"Well, Randall, I think we have a pretty solid case. Considering the fact of your sincerity and the way Maria died."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Maria is shown here..." I pull out crime photos of the murder. "With a bite mark along her neck. If you were accused of murder, proof of you possessing fangs will put you in hot water."

"So... you believe that there's a chance for me? To prove my innocence?" He asks me. "Of course." I nod when I clear my throat. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, Randy... I'm sad to say that we're going against... you're parents as they believe... that you... did kill your girlfriend, and they have... exact evidence to prove it, but they'll be providing information for the jury to determine if you are guilty are not guilty..."

* * *

"In the murder case trial, Orton vs. Orton. All rise, court is now in session."

Judge Vincent K. McMahon makes his way to his rightful spot, and looks to see Eve Torres, defending the evidence Randy's parents will offer to prove that Randy is guilty. Next, Vince looks at me, and sees me with Randy behind me.

"Miss Torres." Vince glances over at Eve. "If you please..."

"The court calls, Mr. and Mrs. Orton to the stand." The couple stands up, taking a nervous glance toward their son and one by one each put their hand on the Holy Bible, swearing to tell the truth to the jury, and nothing but the truth.

"Ms. Orton, please do tell us about your son, Randy Orton." Eve questions when Elaine Orton straightens up in her seat, and sighs. "For one thing, Randy was always a good boy. I never thought I'd see myself in this position to be honest, and do believe me. I love Randy, with all my heart, but I stand here today for him to get the help he needs, and for him to pay for his deeds. After all, he is a grown man now, not a child, and mistakes are payed with consequences..." Elaine spoke.

She swallowed hard. "But yes, Randy was always a good boy, growing up into a young man he is now. It's just with my major concerns over his mental health, as well as his type of well being, being out into the world... I'm concerned he may make another mistake again."

Eve stops her. "Mental health? Care to elaborate to the jury?"

Robert Orton Jr, speaks up now. "Randy is diagnosed with dementia, it runs in the family, it's hereditary. The symptoms include perhaps a change in his personality..."

"Personality?" Eve cuts him off. "I see. So is there any chance Randy could be diagnosed with a personality disorder? Perhaps, summoning one of his alter-ego's to savagely kill Maria Kanellis?"

"Actually," Elaine speaks up, picking up a pile of paper, placing them together in a neat order. "There was. When Randy was born,"

I glared at Randy, as he did not tell me _everything _that he was supposed to tell me before this trial even started. "So it's true, Randy was diagnosed with a personality disorder, thus leading him to be also diagnosed with dementia. With this being said, it is highly possible, that Randy, whether if he wanted to or not, under the control of his alter-ego, killed Maria Kanellis."

"I object your honor." I say standing up.

"Mrs. Beckman, I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, may I have permission to take the floor?"

"As you wish..."

I step out and face the jury. "Yes, we have evidence that proves that Randal Orton is indeed in unhealthy mental condition. But therefore, even if he did summon one of his alter-ego's as you call it, Miss Torres, Randy could not have possibly murdered Maria Kanellis."

"Do you have a witness, Mrs. Beckman?"

"I'd like to call Randal Orton to the stand please. Mr. and Mrs. Orton, you may step down."

"Randy, do you recall the night of Maria's death?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"What happened?" I asked again.

"I wanted to get better, I wanted to be rid of my mental health, or at least, make it to the point where I can return to my normal life with my family. So I went over to Maria's house, and asked her for help, and spent the night there. At least... I was supposed too, before I blacked out. When I came back, I woke up in the street and the next day Maria was reported dead."

"So you blacked out? Falling victim under possession of your alter-ego, mean you would have no control of your actions, Mr. Orton. Can you explain that to us?" Eve said stepping up.

"Miss Torres."

"I loved Maria. I really did, and I would never do anything to hurt her in any shape or form."

"And even if he did, fall under possession under his alter-ego... this picture here," I pull out the crime scene of Maria's photo. "Shows that Maria was bitten. It is... impossible for someone to have fangs unless they are a vampire. And for what I know, and the rest of the jury knows... vampires aren't real. And if you want actual... proof..." I turned to Randy.

"Mr. Orton, if you don't mind smiling for us now will you?" I ask, and he did as he was told, smiling, showing the jury his regular teeth.

I turned to Vince. "I rest my case your honor."

"Very well, then. The jury will determine the verdict, whether if Randal Keith Orton is guilty... or not guilty."

**The Verdict... **

We returned from break, while everyone piles in the courtroom awaiting to hear Randy's fate, and Judge Vince slams him mallet down, quieting the crowd.

He turns to look at the jury. "Does the jury have a verdict?"

"Yes we do, your honor."

"The jury of this courtroom, finds Randal Keith Orton... not guilty."

The mallet slams in dismiss, and I leave the courtroom in triumph.

* * *

I walk out when I hear my name being called. "Hey, Mrs. Beckman." Randy calls out to me, I turn to face him and he's running down to me.

"Thank you for everything. That was really nice."

"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Orton."

"I want to repay you... perhaps... a treat out for some tea, maybe."

"I'll have you know... I'm married. So no tricks." I smirked.

"Very well."

* * *

It was an innocent little date, I wouldn't even call it a date, like Randy said... it was my treat. Besides, I was hungry anyway, and Ken is working late and I didn't plan on eating, sitting at my kitchen table... alone.

"So you don't believe... in vampires huh?"

"No, I don't. All this fantasy stuff, is phoney. I don't see how anyone would believe it." I simply say.

"Ohh... I see." He says, and for a moment, for some odd reason, his eyes darkened for a moment, but lit up when he spoke again.

"You know, Miss Candice... you don't mind if I call you that now do you?" Randy asks me. "No I don't... I don't mind."

That was awkward.

"You are an extremely beautiful woman... and you want to talk about fantasy? I can't blame any man for fantasizing about a woman like you."

"Okay, now I do mind."

"I apologize. I was just being honest."

"I appreciate your honesty, and don't get me wrong, I'm flattered. But like I said, I'm married."

"You're flattered?"

"Yes, because you are a pretty decent looking man yourself." I admitted and I can already see the smirk growing on his face.

"Why thank you, Candice. It means a lot coming from you."

What on Earth am I doing? Alarms go off in my head, signalling me to get out of here, and fast before I do something stupid. I mean, what gives me the right to be flirting with a client of mine? Extremely... unprofessional if you ask me.

"Thank you for the lunch, Randy. But I must get going."

I get up and leave him there, sitting, alone... and there's that same dark look on his face, as if he was glaring at me, or watching me.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Night fell, and the moon has risen from beneath the ground. Randy Orton was seen stalking in the night, moving amongst the darkness, the image of Candice Michelle Beckman, glued onto his mind. There was something about Candice, that made Randy go crazy.

Maybe it was the way she moved, or the way she talk, especially during his trial, or maybe, just maybe... it was the way she looked. Brown, beautiful, gorgeous locks of hair trailing down her back, swaying back and forth when she walked... her delicious looking caramel skin, that made her look like an absolute Goddess.

Her skin... that's what got Randy...

As if on cue, his fangs shot from beneath his gums... and he licked his viper like fangs... His viper eyes, illuminate in the darkness, darting from corner to corner, as if he was actually searching for his prey.

He wondered how it would feel to taste the joyous wonders of her delicate skin.

But most of all, he had to wonder just what it would be like to make her his... turn her into one of his own.

He'd never done that before, and it'll be something worth trying out...

But then there was that thought of accidentally, killing Candice.

No... no, that couldn't be. Randy Orton is The Viper. He would make no mistake during the process of making Candice rightfully his.

Candice... the more he thought of her, the more it drove him mad, absolutely, insane. _Candice, Candice, Candice... _But he couldn't handle it anymore... he had to have her, one way or another.

* * *

**Candice's POV**

"It was nice working with you Eve, too bad about that loss huh?" I smirked before taking off down the hall, making my exit. I've never really like Miss Eve Torres, so it was actually fun to play with her mind, and be sarcastic with her, acting as if we are best friends.

My cell phone rings, and I answer it to hear Ken's voice. "Hey, babe. You on your way home?"

"Yes, Ken, I am. Are you still working late?"

"Yes, love, unfortunately. But I'll try to be home as soon as I can, okay babe? Be careful out there, it's dark."

"Oh I will." I step out and make my long way home, somewhat, admiring the dark environments, well... the stars and the moon that shone within it.

**Randy's (or The Viper's, since Randy has become The Viper at this point.) POV**

I'm on the ground slithering as I stalk the young woman before me. God, that woman... she's so... sexy, the face of the woman I dream to become The Viper's, mate, and the woman that has the body, that all men want to have.

She's mine, she will be mine. She shall be my queen, and all who have gave her nothing but pain, will fall victim, fall on her knees.

My beautiful viper queen, my little snow white queen...

I'm coming for you, my love...

* * *

**Candice's POV (Narration) **

And so the story comes extremely close to the end, it was dark, yes, it probably wasn't a good idea to walk all the way home, in the darkness, when there was a crazed, mysterious, irresistible, man stalking me as I walk. But I walked home all the time, in the dark, and nothing ever happened to me.

Ken? What happened to Ken? Right... Ken...

Ken was actually rewarded the time to get off early, he was working extremely hard to come home early, just so he can see me. He beat me home, but he didn't expect a little surprise to be waiting for him as he attempted to go home.

* * *

Ken gets out of the car, locks it and heads to the door, when he stops. He hears something, a noise... coming from around the porch. "Candice? Is that you?"

It was a rather strange noise, something sounding like...

_sssssssssssssssss...  
_

"Candice?" _  
_

"_Sssssssssssorry. Guesssss again." _

He didn't know what hit him, or who it was that did hit him, but Ken later found himself on the ground, wrestling the strange shadow figure.

"Get away! Get away from me you creep! Help! Somebody help!"

* * *

**Narration: Candice**

The silence that followed soon after, marked Ken's death. I thought I was next... **  
**

* * *

Randy licked his fangs clean of blood, and, after disposing of Ken's dead body, ceased his eyes on his prey, making her way down the driveway, alone... just how he wanted her.

She takes a step inside, Randy, surprisingly managing to make his way inside before Candice closed the door... locking it in the process.

An awkward silence unveils itself... and she proceeds without caution... until she feels Randy breathing down on her neck... "What do you think your doing..." He pauses... "My Queen."

Candice turns and jumps at the surprise of Randy being in her house, and she immediately locks eyes on the predator.

**Narration: Candice:** _What got me the most... at that moment, when I locked eyes with Randy, my stalker... was his eyes. What was wrong with his eyes? Glowing in the midst of the darkness, shone like the moon and stars... but there was a darkness to it. What was it? I couldn't figure out what it was... _

**Candice's POV**

My heart leaps to my throat, as I look and stare at Randy in his gorgeous, amazing looking eyes. I can't say I'm afraid, because I'm calm... strangely.

"I come for you my love..." He says to me, when he lifts to trace his finger around my neckline. "You never know the way your words have haunted me..."

"Forget about your husband... be with me, Candice... I need you... come with me..."

I shake my head. "I can't believe you'd ask these things of me... I... I proved your innocence. This... this could put you in jail for breaking into my..."

"You don't know me..." Randy whispers when he goes to kiss my neck so tenderly, I reject for a minute, but soon, I give in and I let him kiss my neck.

"Ooh, wow, Randy. That feels... so good."

"You can't escape the twisted way you'll think of me..." He whispers when he, strange as it may be, licks my neck, and I let out a moan of pleasure, and then... something happens.

* * *

**Narration: Candice: **_It was then that all those fantasy stories, my belief of how things of fantasy weren't real... came to an end... _

* * *

Randy, forcefully grabs my neck, and I see fangs come out. Fangs! Actual fangs! I proved this man to be innocent, I couldn't believe I was wrong about him, but most of all, I couldn't believe I saw fangs fly out of his mouth.

He brings me over and he bites me on the neck. I screamed... when I feel something being injected inside me... a vampire? No... Randy Orton was something... much, much more.

He breaks away and I fall to the ground, holding my wound. "You... belong to me... my snow white queen." He smiles with his fangs out and I finally realize just what exactly Randy was. A snake... not just any snake... a viper...

I try to crawl away from him, but I'm dizziness, and my vision's disoriented. "_There's no where to run, so let's just get it over.. soon, my love... you'll see.. you'll be just like me..." _

"Help!" I cry out when Randy goes on his knees, and puts a finger to my lips. "Don't scream anymore, my love, cuz all I want is you."

"Randy, please... help me... you don't have to do this..."

"I can't save your life..." He says as I watch the sight of him grow even more blurry. My mind is spinning, I'm losing my sense of sight and hearing... and every sight of my blood, every thing I bleed for is more tormenting...

I'm losing my mind! And he just stands there and stares, and watch my world divide... and soon, my world falls black.

* * *

"Candice Michelle, I am so glad to see you are so motivated into working, perhaps you'll think twice before proving a criminal innocent again..." Eve storms off, leaving Candice, whose neck is wrapped in the bandage to herself.

She stares at where Eve left off, her eyes darkening when she smiled.

And there it stood, her newly grown fangs, accompanied by her fascinating, striking viper like eyes. It was clear that she knew her fate, she was now... Randy Orton's, 'Snow White Queen.'

* * *

**And there marks the end of this long, one-shot. I hope this will give people, an idea on what will happen with the 2nd story, In My Psychotic Mind Part Two, following Randy Orton. **

**And hey, with this one-shot and how it looks, one might think there might be a sequel... an actual In My Psychotic Mind story (making it apart of the franchise, or course), following Candice with her new improved transformation, as 'Lady' Viper. Interested? I'll consider making a poll, or maybe you can review and tell me if you are interested to see a sequel for this here.  
**

**In the meantime, review and give me your thoughts.  
**


End file.
